My Zootopia II
by Sneakyfox169
Summary: "Wilde, give me you badge!" Silently the fox set it on his superior's desk. "Go, be by her side, go home, go to sleep, whatever you want but cool your head!" Without an answer Nick left the station, everyone's silent gaze on him, this was no longer just a case, this was personal and his vengeance would know no bounds.
1. Partners

"I'm bored..." sighed ZPD's only fox. "I know, you've only reminded me of that fact a million times." "Yeah well make it a million and one, I'm bored." The day was the latest of a long string of quiet days. While most would rejoice that the world was calm and peaceful, for those who lived to fight, such peaceful days were somewhat dreary. After all, anyone sitting on a chair day in and day out waiting for a call that never comes would tend to go mad. Every tick-tock of the clock seemed to taunt them, moments became eternities. Eventually evening rolled around unable to defy the restless motion of time, though if it could, it felt as though it would. One by one the officers left until only Nick and Judy were left. Still they stayed, after all cases usually appeared when one expected it the least. However as time went on nothing changed. Finally Judy got up. "Alright, we're going." she exclaimed. Without a word the fox followed and the station fell dark.

"I'm hungry." growled the bunny. "Wanna go grab a bite?" inquired the fox. "Hmm, Mr. Wilde, could you be… asking this poor little frail dumb bunny out for a date?" faking a shocked expression. "Well…" Started Nick picking up where she had left off "I already had a date planned with Cynthia, Martha oh and don't forget about Caroline… But I think I can maybe make time in my very very busy schedule for a dumb bunny." Cheered up she hit him in the ribs. "Alright mister player, where shall we go?" she asked snaking her arm around his and leaning on him. Their relationship had come a long way since they had met and while it was currently on a blurry undefined line they were comfortable, enjoying each others presence. The pair ultimately settled on a small but famous family restaurant run by rats. "Hey Nick?" the rabbit started as they waited for their meals, "Here's what I don't understand, if Mr. Big let you be one of them, why did you sell him a skunk butt rug? I mean you had to know what would happen..." The fox did not answer immediately however as his gaze seemed to go off in the distance. "Don't tell me you needed the money to woo some vixen?" the bunny continued. "Actually…" he started softly surprising her, he had the same tone he had had when he had told her about his childhood and she knew she was treading on a sensitive topic. "I needed money to bury my mom… I was broke and I didn't want her to just rot away in a dark back alley..." he finished gently. "Oh… I'm sorry..." the bunny apologized. "It's alright, foxes don't live as long as bunnies. I guess that's why we think so fast, to make up for the time we don't have." "...Well Nick Wilde, you're not dying anytime soon!" her bossy tone betrayed her concern and he couldn't help but grin. "Course I'm not." "...But why sell a rug to Mr. Big, wouldn't he have lent you the money?" "Mr. Big doesn't know." "Huh? Why didn't you tell him?" she asked confused. "I couldn't possibly let someone else pay for my ma who always looked after me, even when I asked her to buy me something as stupid as a ranger's uniform." "Nick…" she started and took his paw into her own. "I..." while she didn't finish, he knew what she was going to say and he smiled deftly intertwining their fingers. "What is it Mrs. Hopps? Were you about to say something?" he taunted keeping her from pulling her hand back, the red rising to her cheeks. _"_ _Sly fox..."_ she muttered under her breath. _"Dump bunny."_ he teased back.

"Will you come in tonight?" she asked standing at her door. He seemed to ponder for a bit. "Nah, you know foxes don't enter bunnies den's, it's a tradition that's persisted for millenniums, I wouldn't want to be the one to rupture such a long and illustrious tradition." prompted her to roll her eyes. He had never stepped into her small apartment. Was it because he was a fox and she a bunny? Was it because it was a symbol in their relationship he wasn't ready to pass? Or was there another reason she didn't know? Whatever the case was she accepted it, Nick was a complex, hard to discern person, but she trusted her partner, he was honest and loyal with her and she knew it. "You're my fox, so be careful." she said as she held him tight. "Yes, yes." he chuckled. "And no speeding either." she called out as he waved his hand walking down the hall. She looked out the window as the unmistakable 67 Shelby V8 came into life and drove him away.

* * *

Hey guys! I wasn't planning on writing this, much less posting it, but I've thought about the story so much I figured, what the hell, someone might enjoy it. This is just the beginning, I don't know how long it'll take for me to write another chapter, how many there will be, but I'll do my best! Unlike my other stuff this is half between a story and a script for the next Zootopia, so it may feel slightly different, hopefully not in a terrible way. Let me know what you think! Cheers.


	2. The only easy day was yesterday

"Why don't you take the week-end off?" asked Bogo of his two newest cops. "Why not, it's not like cases were pilling up right carrots?" Nick asked of his rabbit partner. A shrug of the shoulders was his answer. "I guess so." "Very well then, enjoy your week-end you two, see you on Monday." the chief said. With a nod both officers left. "What now Nick? It's still early. We could go to the mall..." she suggested sheepishly. "No, noooooooo, no, I'm too old to go to a mall with an easily impressed bunny." I'm not that easily impressed!" she pouted. "Course you are, you're a countryside bunny farmer, a mall is like the most amazing thing for you. Every time we go I spend hours on my butt waiting for you..." She tapped her foot for a bit before leaning into his ear. "I'll let you take me to that car show you've been talking about lately." she whispered. He sighed before lodging his head into his hand. Cracking an eye open through the gap between his fingers he stared at her. Another sigh happened before putting his paws away in his pockets. "Fine..." he grumbled through his teeth. A sudden smug smile appeared on her face as she slithered her arm through his. "I knew you'd come around." "Yeah yeah..."

"Oh oh! Let's start with a movie!" she chipped. "Which one?" he asked knowing his vote would lose to hers. "Frozen it is."

Nick snickered "He's obviously a villain." before taking a sip. "Huh? What are you talking about they're such a cute couple." she retorted. "Nah, that Hans guy is fishy, it's too easy, too perfect, he's a bad guy." "So… things have to be bad if they're simple?" "Absolutely." "Well… we'll see now won't we?" she smiled confident.

"That's the worst movie ever!" exclaimed a grumpy bunny. Nick was, as ever, graceful in victory. "See I told you. Guess that's why you're a dumb bunny and I'm a sly fox." He smiled, pleased with himself. It earned him a punch in the arm and a defeated looking bunny. "It's the fair..." she mumbled. "Well for making fun of me, you owe me!" she chipped. "Fair enough." he replied content. As they strolled through the levels of the mall a shop caught her eye. "Hey Nick, let's get a pair of those..." her voice died down as the implications it'd have dawned on her. Resisting the blush as well as she could she slowly looked over to the fox who shared a similar amount of embarrassment. She was about to talk her out of the situation when he answered. "Alright." was all he said. Red cheeked they entered the shop. "My my, welcome!" said the shop owner who was an elder cat. "What may I do for you?" he asked, his glasses resting on his grey haired nose. Seeing the bunny was unable to make the request Nick took the lead. "We'd like to have a pair of those engravings." he replied. "Very well, excellent choice! What format would you wish? Rings maybe?" he proposed. "NO, no,no." the bunny cracked to which the cat and fox couldn't help but laugh leaving the bunny redder still. "I'll have a chain necklace." the fox replied. "Very well. And you missy?" "I'll have a bracelet." she said quietly. The owner nodded and turned getting the required tools to do the engraving.

"That old cat is pretty good." Nick said looking at the tag. _"This necklace and its bearer proudly belong to_ _Judy Carrots Hopps."_ Before putting it around his neck. "Still I didn't you'd ask something like that." he teased his furry friend. "I didn't think you'd accept." she retorted. Looking at her bracelet. "… I belong to Nick Wilde. Sheesh how the mighty have fallen." she sighed. "Huh? I don't remember you ever being mighty." he answered acting puzzled. A shake of the head was all he got in reply. As they walked in silence she stole a glance at his hand. Would he be mad if she took it? Looking at his easy going face she decided to give it a shot and slowly put her paw in his. While they had often walked with their arms tangled, they'd never held hands, and that had deeper meaning. She felt him tighten his grip around her hand and a small but happy smile adorn his face. Happy he was happy with it, she leaned on his arm and the day at the mall continued.

As evening fell and the mustang was loaded with bags the tables turned. "Alright, International Automobile show here we come… How about… we make it a date?" he asked catching her off guard. "Getting a little cocky are we?" she challenged. "Says the one suggesting we got matching belonging engravings." "Urgh, fine, you win. Then drop me off at my place, you have one hour to get ready mister." "You're the one who needs to be quick bunny, all I need is 20 seconds and I'll look like James Bond." "We shall see Mr. Wilde, we shall see."

Ding dong was the cue she was waiting for, one last check in the mirror satisfied her that she was ready. Opening the door she was greeted with Nick's back in a suit. As he turned around adjusting the ridiculously expensive watch she grew more impressed with every passing moment. It was the first time she had seen him so formally dressed and there was no other way to put it than that he was dashing. The simple white shirt black suit was perfect. As he entered she caught a glimpse of the necklace from earlier. She couldn't help but smile at it, dashing as he was any vixen would approach him, only for her disclaimer to keep them away. He sniffed a couple of times. Realization hit her. It was the first time he'd ever entered. Why now, did something change? She pondered only to kick herself, of course everything _had_ changed. "So?" she asked as he turned around and inspected her. His heavy gaze caught her off guard and she ended up looking at the ground. What if he didn't like it? She had decided to wear one of the bare back black dresses they had bought earlier. She felt his breath close to her face sniffing her. He pulled away and nodded to himself. "Not bad." he said. "Not bad huh? I guess you're not bad either."

They left the apartment arms intertwined. Surprisingly the 67 mustang she had grown used to seeing him in wasn't there. Instead there was a modified M6. "Where'd the mustang go?" she asked. "Ah… Well you see one of my business partners will be there tonight. I can't really show up in something else than the car he gave me." "He _gave_ that car to you?" she asked dazzled, it must've been expensive, very expensive. "I thought Finnick was your business partner." she said. "He's my main business partner but I didn't just sell popsicles you know. I started that way but money makes money so I invested it in many places, one of those places was a young genius named Hamann. One hell of a deer, y'know, but he was just a guy with an idea with no founding. I founded him and tada, today he's pretty successful. That was a present to our partnership up to now and future." She nodded. "Nick?" She asked, he shrugged know what the question would be. "How rich are you? Really." "… Rich?" he tried but he felt her gaze, " _Very_ rich." She sighed. "But you don't like the car." she couldn't help but notice. "No I like the car, I think it look amazing, but I don't like the engine." "Huh? Not powerful enough?" she asked. "No it's plenty powerful, but it's… turbo-charged..." "And?" she asked, lost. "I don't like turbos, it's… fake power." Seeing her puzzled look he continued. "It's like athletes, they can train hard and long and gain muscle mass and strength. That's real earned power. But then they can take drugs to enhance that power. That's the same for turbos..." He trailed seeing her blatantly uninterested face. "Anyway..." he apologized starting the car.

"Nick aren't you driving a bit fast?" she scolded. "Who? Me?" He grinned slyly. Rolling her eyes she looked out of the window. "That night sky is really pretty you know." she commented. Unable to resist such an easy opportunity to tease her he replied. "Yeah, almost as pretty as you." Her sudden blush was enough to make him laugh which only deepened her blush. "Stupid fox." she muttered under her breath.

The exposition was very crowded, very warm, the intense spotlight and the crowd meant it was unbearably hot and yet there was an atmosphere that even she couldn't deny drew her in. Every car here was an accumulation of someone's hard work, someone's vision, someone's dream. "We'll go see Hamann later, first the Lambo booth." Nick said. "Lambo? As in Lamborghini?" the bunny followes incredulous. "Absolutely..." he trailed off as he saw the new Aventador SV. Seeing his gaze she asked: "You like it?". "Oh yes, I'm buying." he replied leaving her jaw on the floor, just how rich was he really?

But before he could sit down in the booth to place his order a roar echoed through the exposition that froze everyone. "Nick!" the bunny scrambled. He sniffed the air. "Night howler..." he scuffed. Screams and commotion had them moving against the flow of the crowd.

"Hamann!" Nick called out. "Nick!" the deer called back in distress for on top of him was a very savage tiger. The fox charged the tiger reaching for his trusty 1911, only to remember he'd left it in the car. The tiger turned to him and leaped forward. Thinking quickly the fox grabbed one of the booth polls and hit the oncoming savage down. Quickly jumping on him he restrained him. "Carrots!" the officer called. "Here." she replied handcuffing the predator who kept growling. _**"**_ _ **Let me go! Before I kill you all."**_ he threatened to both the cops disbelief. "Did you just… speak?" they asked in unison.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I've just have been having a very hard time writing anything at all. And if that wasn't enough the program I use to write kept crashing so I've had to re-write a whole bunch of stuff. Extremely annoying and frustrating. Anyway I do hope you enjoy this to at least some extent. Hope to upload soon.


End file.
